


Survival of the unlikeliest

by PhearLap



Series: A second chance at life [2]
Category: Transformers Movies
Genre: Also Starscream is blind, Imagine the hunger games but it takes place after death and not everyone needs to die, Other, abuse implied, now imagine it with robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhearLap/pseuds/PhearLap
Summary: Starscream is forced to work with the autobots Ratchet and Jazz as they try to fight their way through the afterlife for a second chance





	1. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream finds himself alone, as far as he's aware of

Time seeming slows down. Earlier Megatron had gotten up and left, claiming that he'd return soon. Time had passed, how much time Starscream isn't aware of, but each minute passes like an hour. Being stuck blind, alone and without any sense of confidence or time in the afterlife may be one of the worst situations he had ever gotten himself into, the seeker thinks anxiously. His shaking digits scrap across the solid ground, leaving an eerie echo surround him. The jet whimpers, his mind running wild. What if Megatron never came back, what if no one else showed up, he didn't want to be alone, blind and helpless. A heavy clank silences his worried imagination, the silver bot let's out a startled deep breath. Another clank, and another, and another. It keeps getting louder every time, approaching the helpless soul, stuck cowering. Eventually whoever it is stops, and although he sees nothing, he can feel the figure looming over him. A deep, tired breath is let out, Starscream whining uncomfortably. After what seems like a minute, he hears the clank of the other's knee plate hitting the bare ground, a smooth finger running underneath his rounded chin. "Let me see your optics," Starscream doesn't resist, Megatron had taught him to never resist those who were higher up then him.


	2. Unusual acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet offers his guidance to Starscream

The voice seems familiar, rough, worn, but quiet and caring, somewhat like his own. It belongs to the Autobot medical officer Ratchet. Ratchet had been serving before the war, and was not only the best medic off of cybertron, but was also a high class warrior. He was truly something to fear. The seeker begins to tilt his head in, but the voice continues, "Kid, please. I'm not going to hurt you." The seeker slowly and hesitantly moved his head forward again, his whole vessel trembling from the overwhelming sensation of absolute fear. The medic speaks, "The wires connecting your optics to your processor seem to have been ripped right out. Not much I can do about it," "So I assume you'll just leave me here." The bird like robot shuts him mouth, regretting his choice of action. He curls up, placing his hands on his head, waiting for a violent kick or punch to be brought onto his being. An arm begins to creep along his slouched back and onto his shoulder, a strong jolt helping him up. "Of course not, Decepticon or not there's no way I'm just going to leave you here to slowly rot away. Besides.. we may need a seeker for the upcoming events." "Wait, wait what? Upcoming events? We? What's going on" the jet raises his voice as loud as possible, which admittedly wasn't very loud at all. "Every couple of years, a tournament happens, it decides which bots will spend the afterlife peacefully, and which ones will suffer for the rest of eternity." Ratchet sighs, "I've seen how Megatron treated you, how the other Decepticons treated you. A minute ago you believed I was going to hit you. You may have done bad things, but no one deserves to live their life terrified of everyone else." Starscream sighs, trying his best not to tense up. "Now let's get going, we don't have much time to get to safety."


	3. Star's anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream has an anxiety attack

For the first time in years, in Ratchet's embrace, is where Starscream felt safe. Smooth metal, unlike the metal that the decepticons barred, the sharp armour the jabbed into others on contact, something Starscream lacks. The calming touch of a medic, someone who was capable of saving lives. Pleasant thoughts drift through his minds like a symphony, but as the music slowly begins to fade out, his mind turns to Megatron. Star's heart begins to race, the thought of Megatron returning to find but an unoccupied puddle of tears doesn't help. Megatron, heartbroken, alone, left to survive by himself. A sharp pain in his chest, water welling up in what remains of the anxious Second in Command's eyes. A deep breath, and a quick, sharp exhale. His hands shake violent, his claws twitch, his knees go weak under the weight of his upper body. Everything goes blurry, his mind rushes, his chest filling up with pain and letting out oxygen. He down, nearly dragging the autobot with him. Heavy gasp for air, a loud, anxious sob. "Starscream? Starscream what's wrong" Ratchet asks with a concerned tone. The seeker tries to respond, but can't find the energy or confidence, his chest rapidly puffing in and out as he tries to catch his breath. A hand firmly grasps his shoulders, a calming voice, "Star try to time your breathing, try to think of something calming," Ratchet kneels down, "I'm here, I've got you" Starscream feels the other's cold palm move down to his back. Deep breath in, out. Starscream feels his senses return to him, the pain slowly fading away, his hands steadying. Ratchet's arm wraps around him. "Good, good, I'll give you a few more minutes to steady yourself." Megatron never would have treated him like this.


	4. Shelter

Softer metal brushes up against the seeker's feet, frozen to the touch but soft. According to Ratchet, the 'competition' would start at any minute, the world awaking to spread resources, like cybertron's vast empty fields. Ratchet begins to call out for someone, "Hey Jazz, would you mind helping me out here?" A different voice responds, it's clear and full of energy. "Sure thing- wait, wait wait wait wait. Is that a Decepticon?" "He can't hurt you, both of his optics are completely ripped out along with any back up functions. Besides, I don't think he'd hurt us even if he wanted to!" Silence begins to settle, Starscream begins contemplating his decision to go Ratchet. If Megatron found him seeking cover with Autobots he'd get his head bashed in. He was already in bad enough shape. He looks around nervously the sound of the newer autobot bouncing down to their location being the only sound. "So, Starscream, second in command of the Decepticons, am I right?" "And you were Optimus' first lieutenant. That's a job to envy, having the respect of a Prime." Starscream frowns. Sometime he wishes Megatron treated his men like Optimus had treated his, not getting nearly thrown off the highest buildings after event the tiniest screw up. "I knew him long before the war! Us two had been the best of buddies for quite a while!" Jazz exclaims, Star gets the feeling he's smiling. The smaller bot's hand slips into the grasp of the seeker's talons, pulling him along. "We can't just stand around, c'mon I found some shelter." Ratchet hums quietly as the minibot rushes forward, struggle to hold in the energy he constantly overpoured with, the whirling of his wheel rings out. Starscream's wings begin to flutter, warm air rushes past him in the, the sense of flying comes back to him, he wonders. Will he be able to fly again without his eyes? Certainly, his t-cog is still intact, but what about getting around? If he were to accidentally fly into something, he'd be done for. Grounded, that's what he was. Stuck on the ground, unable to feel the wind struggling to keep up to his slick alt-form, the ground a longways away. He had been stripped of him only form of freedom. The palm of ratchet's hand is cold against his back, pushing the distracted seeker along. "Keep moving, Star." One foot after the other, he navigates his way along, listening to Ratchet's voice as a guide through the darkness. He feels the warmth crawl off his back, a damp feeling in the air. Jazz speaks up, " I know it ain't the best but it's all I could find. Doc, come help me with this fire!" More footsteps, a sudden burst of heat, he feels a hand on his shoulders push him down, he moves along with it, his talons dig into the soft ground. "We've got shelter, we're gonna need a reliable source of energon and some materials for tools." Ratchet begins, his voice echoes from the confined cave's walls. Star sits up a little as the medic continues,"tomorrow morning we can go search." Star begins to lay down, his body facing the warmth of the flames, "for now, we sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a bit to come out with this one!! I promise I'll keep on top of it better for the next few!


	5. Recalling fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star is left alone, stuck with the memories of what led him here

Starscream wakes as the artificial sun begins just peering over the ground's end. Little warmth is given by the burned scraps and left over embers from the night's fire. The whole world still slept, Ratchet and Jazz snore loudly, it bounces back and forth in the cave. The outside is coated in thin droplets of dew, untouched. From what the jet could figure out death resembled cybertron in its earlier day, when everything was calm, like when he was just a sparkling. Memories rush back, his small hand holding onto a much larger one, his curious eyes looking at every moving object, every little detail. All the friendly faces. Memories of school, rejected and kicked and put down for tiny actions. Denial, every form of work pushing him away, to stupid or to weak. The orphanage, small children, depressed and parentless. The high points of his life, each one of the kids he came to know and love and they did the same. The wars beginning, the hand offered by the bulky revolution leader and his army of rejects. The general's sweet smile and welcoming hand turned into a disappointed snarl and a clenched fist. Ambition, thoughts of being a better leader, overthrowing Megatron, defeating the opposing enemy, all crushed into broken wings and a weakened voice. The land he once loved slowly dying around him at the hands of his own species, regret. Earth, the organic planet, rich with resources. Last of all, death, the humans pulling and smashing at the glass that covered his optics, the distressing darkness, the blast of a weapon from a fallen autobot. Now he is here, curled up around a heatless fire, the sun bringing life and light. Starscream gets up, there's no point of waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't tell you what I'm doing or why I'm doing it but autobot/Decepticon friendships are wonderful


End file.
